Chemicals React
by Liris
Summary: Songfic to 'Chemicals React' by Ally and AJ. H/A. It's based on a scene from TTP, told from Holly's POV. May be OOC.


Usual disclaimer; I own nothing except the bits that aren't from the book. Which, actually, isn't much. Most of the dialogue is from TTP (pgs 157-160). The song is 'Chemicals React' by Ally &AJ (don't know if those are their real names, but the song is awesome. Check it out!)

This is told from Holly's POV. The bits in italics are the song lyrics.

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast_

"Holly, can you hear me?"  
I groaned and blinked. I was lying on my back in what appeared to be a trench. Diggums! I focussed on the face in front of me, the mismatched eyes. Artemis. I blinked again. I think I was seeing things. Artemis never looks worried.  
"Artemis, I...Oh, gods."  
Had I actually done what I thought I'd done?

_Were you right  
Was I wrong  
Were you weak  
Was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

"It's OK. I don't have the lemur...well, actually, I do. The other me, but don't worry, I know where I'm going."  
I shook my head, hand on cheek.  
"I mean, Oh, gods, I think I kissed you."  
His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. We were staring into each other's eyes from inched apart. I couldn't move, couldn't look away. He leaned forward, and for a second it looked like he might actually...

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Suddenly, he rocked backwards, confusion in his eyes. The time stream must have done something to him, he was never this emotional usually. He shook his head, then stood and helped me to my feet. My arm tingled where he touched it. Gods, what was wrong with me?

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breathe_

For an instant, I considered confronting him, asking him how he felt. I was sure I'd seen, just for a second in his eyes, some emotion towards me. I'd thought he was going to kiss me. How did he feel? Had I just made a complete idiot out of myself?

_We cannot deny  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

He turned away from me, letting my arm drop.  
"Reborn." I muttered, then punched Mulch on the shoulder. He'd buried me!  
"Oww." He whined, looking upset. I knew him too well to think he was actually hurt. "Whyfore, miss, dost thou torment me?"  
"Don't quote Gerd Flambough at me, Mulch Diggums." I snapped. I took out my confusion on him, and it worked like a charm. I always think better when I get to shout. "There was no need to bury me. A simple broadleaf across my mouth would have done."  
I assumed that was why he'd buried me. What had I said? Had I said anything about Artemis? I stole a glance at the boy. Why had I kissed him? How did I actually feel about him?

_Were you right  
Was I wrong  
Were you weak  
Was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

He caught me looking, but didn't seem to think anything of it. He injected optimism into his tone as he spoke, looking at both me and Mulch. The dwarf wasn't happy about what had been said.  
"What about my gold?"  
I rolled my eyes. Once a thief...  
I listened to the banter for a few seconds, sighing when Mulch insisted on a down payment. Artemis slapped his pockets. Empty. I pulled a few strands of silver foil out the way, and interceded. I was going to regret this later, I knew, but we had to get that lemur.  
"I've got something for you, Mulch Diggums. Something better than a stupendous amount of gold." Both guys looked at me warily. "Six numbers, which I will reveal when we get there."  
"Get where?" Mulch asked suspiciously. He didn't trust me. I resisted the urge to punch him. I'd only regret it later.  
"The LEP equipment lock-up at Tara."  
I bartered with the dwarf, regretting it when I recalled how dwarves settled deals. I looked at Artemis, again struck by the depth to his eyes.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"Shake on it."  
Mulch's voice shook me out of my reverie. Gods, I hoped neither of them had noticed me staring.

_Kaleidoscope of colours  
Turning hopes on fire  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it_

"It's your lock-up" Artemis said. I almost smiled. This may sound odd, but I love arguing with him.  
"It's your mission."  
"I don't know the combination" he said, trying once more to get out of it. Not that I blamed him, I was doing the exact same thing. I played my trump card.  
"We're here for your mother."  
He smiled, and my heart sped up a few beats.  
"You, Captain Short, are getting as bad as me."

_Were you right  
Was I wrong  
Were you weak  
Was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

I smirked as he shook hands with Mulch. The expression in his face was hilarious. He let go quickly, wiping his hand on his jacket. Mulch clapped his hands, drawing our attention.  
"Right. So, when are we going?"

"And how are we getting there?" I asked. Artemis answered both questions.  
"We're going now. And as for how we're getting there..."  
I groaned. For a police officer, I was sure breaking the law a lot recently.

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

Artemis caught my eye and smiled.  
"It's the only way I can think of to get there first. Unless you have a better idea?"  
I shook my head. I really didn't want to steal, but if the only other option was failure... I could live with 'borrowing' (Artemis's word, not mine) a car.  
He nodded at me, smiling, and for a second I was thankful that I'd agreed. The expression made it all worthwhile. Then I realised what I was thinking, and shut it down. I needed to get back to normal, as soon as possible. I hadn't gotten on well with hormones the first time around, but at least then there hadn't been any humans around to persuade me to break the law. Not that he had to do much persuading. The look in his eyes was worth it all.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that_  
_Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_

The look said 'thank you'. I would do anything for that look, for any look that wasn't his usual cold, unfeeling exterior. I would do anything for him. Because he was my friend, and maybe, a little bit of me was actually willing to admit that I might actually love him.

_The chemicals react_

D'Arvit. I need to have a conversation with whoever is in charge of this stuff. They have really bad timing.

* * *

I know it's cheesy, and OOC, but it tried to make it fit the song. I know it's not the best songfic out there, so any help would be appreciated greatly. Let me know what you think. Love you all. Liris. xxx


End file.
